


A Handy Bloke to Have Around

by Veritas03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Totally porn, don't tell Draco, seriously, sneaking around in the garden shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/pseuds/Veritas03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's pretty much Harry and Charlie in the garden shed. And did I mention - PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handy Bloke to Have Around

A jar of something fell from a shelf and crashed to the floor of the garden shed when Harry’s back slammed against the wall. Charlie’s arms slipped under his thighs, spreading Harry’s legs and lifting him up so their erections aligned.

Harry tightened his legs around Charlie’s waist, aiding the press of flesh they both craved. His hands slipped up to twist tightly into Charlie’s hair. There was a sharp nip at Harry’s neck, quickly soothed by Charlie's tongue.

“How long have we got?” Harry rasped.

“Not long enough,” Charlie whispered against the stubble on Harry’s jaw. A bruising kiss and thrust of tongue imitated the movement of Charlie's hips, driving his hard-on against Harry’s.

The Granger-Weasley wedding had been a lovely affair, held the day before in the garden at the Burrow. Today the house and garden had been restored to its everyday appearance. Harry and Charlie had been on garden duty. With the final items moved back into the garden shed, Molly Weasley would be expecting them to clean up for supper.

“I don’t think this is going to take that long,” Harry said, shifting his hips and earning a growl from his lover.

Charlie pinned Harry with a predatory look – the same one he’d assumed the moment he found out that his baby sister had amicably ended her relationship with the Savior of the Wizarding World because she had discovered she preferred Dean Thomas – and Harry had discovered that he preferred cock.

“Not if you keep doing that, it won’t,” Charlie husked. One hand gripped Harry’s arse as the other pushed his t-shirt up and out of the way, stopping along the way to pinch and tease the hardened nipples.

The feel of Charlie’s callused fingers against the sensitive peaks caused Harry’s hips to roll wantonly. “Fuck!”

“No time,” Charlie said. He slipped both hands down to grip Harry’s arse, managing to slide his hands into the loose trousers Harry had chosen to wear that day. He pulled Harry tighter against him, grinding their cocks together through the layers of clothing still covering their groins. Harry’s head fell back against the wall, exposing his neck to Charlie’s eager mouth and tongue.

Charlie’s rough, strong hands squeezed his arse. The feel of those hands grasping, stroking his skin, coupled with the feel of Charlie’s big, hard cock rubbing desperately against his own painfully hard prick brought Harry quickly to orgasm. If they hadn’t spent a large part of the day eye-fucking each other, Harry might have been a bit embarrassed at how easily Charlie had brought him off. At that moment, however, he was too busy howling his release and, having finally relinquished the hold on Charlie’s hair, raking his fingers, curled into claws by arousal, down his lover’s back.

Harry’s orgasm triggered Charlie’s and in moments they stood, breathing hard, the fronts of their trousers clearly marked with the evidence of their carnal activities.

No sooner had Charlie lowered Harry to the floor and swept his wand over them in a swift, but thorough cleaning charm, they heard Molly’s voice calling to them, urging them to come into supper.  
Harry grinned sheepishly and Charlie couldn’t resist stealing a kiss. As they left the shed, Harry said, “I noticed, today, that you’re a pretty handy bloke to have around.”

“Did you, now?” Charlie asked, his husky chuckle causing Harry to want to drag him right back into the shed.

“Yeah. I was thinking. You know, I’m staying at Grimmauld Place now. Trying to make it livable.”

“I remember – it needs quite a bit of work, doesn’t it?” They paused at the door before going into join the others.

Harry stepped forward into Charlie’s space. “Yeah, it does. But like I said, you’re a pretty handy guy. Course – I don’t know if you’d be interested in helping-”

“Oh yeah, I’m interested,” Charlie said quickly, that predatory look back in his eyes. “Maybe we can go on over there after supper and you can show me what needs… doing.”

“That’d be brilliant.” Returning the look with, he hoped, at least half as much heat and a wicked grin, Harry said, “As a matter of fact, I have a list of things you could do.”

Eying Harry’s arse as he followed it into the house, Charlie whispered around a smirk, “I’m your guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No money will ever be made from this. I'm not JKR and I'll bet she never intended this to happen.


End file.
